Potter in Charge
by evilqueen06
Summary: Why do they always have to choose me. First I'm their Savior and now, I'm their Minister? Are they mad? Well if they want me then things are going to start changing. And if they don't like it then they can leave, it's my world now. GreyHarry! HP/DM SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. If anything seems familiar or if you feel like I am copying somebody else's work please tell me. **

**Authors note: Cannon forgetting the Epilogue. This story starts right after DH ends. The bolded paragraph is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly hallows. I have decided that the whole story starts ten years later. So Harry and Co. were born in 1990 instead of 1980 and so they started Hogwarts in 2001. I was born in 1992 so It's easier for me to write the story if it is done in my time. If my characters seem somewhat OCC that's probably because they are, I am not Rowling and therefore the characters take a little spin in personality. This is my first story so yeah. This is un-betaed so if you find problems tell me so I can correct them. **

**Pairings/relationships: I am undecided as of right now. I personally don't like cannon pairings (don't really like Ginny) if you have a pairing you would like to see just tell me. I'm not sure if I'm going to add any relationships in the story at all but I'm up for anything. I like slash but if I get a lot of nay's for a Harry slash pairing it won't happen, anybody just not Ginny, Hermione (it's like dating your sister), or Pansy (I have a hard time writing her). **

"Normal talking"

'_Personal thoughts'_

_~~Parseltongue~~_ this one won't be used till later

**Chapter 1**

"**And Quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in the Gryfindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring hum a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a life time." (Deathly Hallows)**

* * *

><p><strong>XXX HPOV XXX<strong>

Unfortunately that plan of action was put to a stop when Percy came running up to me. "Harry, Harry! You're needed at the Ministry right now! I was told to bring you there no matter what."

"But, I…I was just going to-," gesturing towards the Gryfindor Tower.

"There's no time, you're needed now," Percy said exasperated.

"Alright fine," I said with a sigh, "I'll come but I'm not happy about it."

"That's the spirit. We'll just be going now, hold on tight." I was whisked away before I had time to protest anymore.

Walking into the atrium of the Ministry we were assaulted by multiple people either thanking me or asking for directions on what to do. Not knowing what to do for either situation I slightly hid behind Percy until we came to a stop in from of the former Minister, Fudge. "Ah, Mr. Potter glad you could make it. It's a madhouse in here." Fudge jovially said with a slightly harassed smile on his face.

"Mr. Fudge, What. Exactly. Am I doing here?" I asked slowly enunciating every word like you would to a small child.

"Straight to business then, brilliant," Fudge said absentmindedly. "_Soronus"_ he called, "SILENCE! Can I have your attention! I, Cornelius Fudge, is privileged and honored to introduce your new Minister of Magic, (Seeing where this was headed I started to slowly back away, mumbling under my breath the whole time "no, no, no—") The Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter!"

At that Percy started pushing me forward onto the podium. "I am going to kill you Percy! And **you**," turning on Fudge, "I know this was _your_ idea! I would sleep with one eye open if I were you! You will pay for this." I said with conviction while Fudge and Percy gulped, Turning back to the crowd of employees, who had started whispering after the announcement, I shout.

"QUIET! Since you all are a bunch of incompetents, running around like headless chickens (pausing there from being assaulted by shouts of protests and confused looks)—Sorry Muggle phrase—I suppose I'll be forced to take this position. I'll just have you know, you're putting your trust and control of Britain's Wizarding World in the hands of a 17 year-old, Muggle raised wizard that hasn't even finished his schooling." _'But it's your future,'_ I added in my head.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. I need you all to separate into your departments." I said before being suddenly interrupted by Fudge. "See look, Harry, you're taking charge already," Fudge said clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Fudge if you don't remove your hand and shut up this second, I will hex you." I said in a deathly whisper, "this is your entirefault and I am _extremely_ pissed off right now." Paling slightly he quickly removed his hand and shrunk back by Percy.

Turning back to the crowd I shout, "Alright I need everyone to separate into your department so I can give out orders. Kingsley! Have the Aurors dispatched to Diagion Alley, Hogwarts, and all Wizarding cities to maintain order; I don't want to hear about any riots or out of control celebrations that might expose us. Next, who is the head of the Department of Mysteries?"

"That would be me sir, name's Frank Landon."

"Ok, Mr. Landon I want all Unspeakables cleaning up the DoM and I want the Room of Prophesies destroyed. Burn it, Blow it up, whatever just have it gone."

"Sir?" Landon asked. "Just do it. A prophesy started this whole war and I want them all gone!"

"Yes Minister."

"Where are the Obliviators?"

"Right here sir. Le Chang, sir." "Good, ok I need you dispatched all over. Some of go with the Aurors and the rest start going from one Muggle city to another Obliviating any Muggle who was affected by this war. Everyone else just do what you are supposed to do and stop running around like idiots." I yell to the remaining crowd.

Quickly turning on Percy and Fudge, "So…Where's my office?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short but the next one is almost twice as long.<strong>

**Authors Note: I would love reviews but they are not mandatory like some other writers make them. Flamers are welcome but if you are going to flame my story don't be rude about it, tell me why you don't like my story and if you want to how you would change it or just stop reading it I don't care. **

**-Bex  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER 1**

**Also see the author's note in chapter 1 if you are lost on anything.**

**Pairings/relationships****: I am undecided as of right now. I personally don't like cannon pairings (don't really like Ginny) if you have a pairing you would like to see just tell me. I'm not sure if I'm going to add any relationships in the story at all but I'm up for anything. I like slash but if I get a lot of nay's for a Harry slash pairing it won't happen, anybody just not Ginny, Hermione (it's like dating your sister), or Pansy (I have a hard time writing her). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**XXX 3rdPOV XXX**

Once they reached Harry's office he quickly set Fudge on a not so necessary task (at that time) of picking out a new statue to be placed in the atrium. "Fudge I want a statue to commemorate a fresh beginning, a time of peace." Harry said while ushering him out the door. "Narrow them down to your top five and show them to me on Monday. Got it, goodbye. Percy I need you to supervise all the departments. If they don't listen tell them that you are the new Undersecretary of the Minister and that I put you in charge while I do some other stuff."

"Kreacher!"

"Master Harry called! What can I be doing for you sirs?" Kreacher asked, "Kreacher worried for Master when he and his blood-traitor friends never returned home. Kreacher waited with supper for hours and angry men came demanding to know where Master was. And Kreacher was scared sir!"

"Kreacher!" Harry called shocking the elf out of his worried rant. "I'm fine we came back to the house but a Death Eater followed us so we had to go someplace else," Harry explained. "I'll be returning to Grimuald Place tonight, hopefully with a few other guests, so I need you to do some things for me, alright?"

"Oh yes Master Harry! What does Master need me to do?" Kreacher questioned excitedly.

"First, I need you to pop into Hogwarts and grab a couple of the deceased for me. I need Severus Snape's body and Lord Voldemort's body to be brought back to Grimuald Place. You will find Snape in the Shrieking Shack and Voldie will be in the Great Hall. Just make sure you're not seen with either of the bodies," Harry explained. "After that is finished I need you to set up some rooms at Grimuald. I want the Master Suite, Sirius' room and Regulus' rooms cleaned up and redecorated. In Siri's room if you can get the posters down and the color scheme changed to light, earthy tones that would be great. I've always had a hard time relaxing in the Gryffindor Tower because of all that red. Do the same for the other rooms, have Regulus' room done in lighter shades of greens and silvers but keep the Slytherin theme, just make sure you take down all the newspaper clippings. Before you object you may keep anything you want from that room." Harry quickly interjected seeing the outburst forming in Kreacher's face, "And the Master Suite I want done in pale blues and creams. If that's possible it would be much appreciated."

"Lastly, I want you to find that toad of a woman, Madame Umbridge." Harry spat out sneering when he said her name, "She and I need to have a little talk." Ending with an evil smirk on his face, "That is all Kreacher."

"Yes Master! Kreacher will be getting to it right away! Kreacher would likes to be knowing who is Master's guests? It's not being Mater's blood-traitors, right?" Kreacher asked clearly showing the disgust on his face.

"Kreacher! I'm warning you, I told you to never call them that. But to answer your question, no Hermione and Ron will not be staying with us, that would be a disaster," Harry said with an exasperated sigh, "I'm not telling you who the guests are because I'm not sure if they will accept my invitation. I will call you later if they do. Once you find Umbitch come directly to me, but only if I am in this office or at Grimuald Place nowhere else. I also need you to set the dungeons up."

"Yes Master Harry," Kreacher said as he popped out of the office.

**XXX HPPOV XXX**

'_Now that that's done, on to other things' _I thought looking around my new office. "Whoever had this office last definitely had no taste." I said out loud looking in distaste at the office décor. The door wall was painted this hideous red-orange color while the other two remaining walls, not including the wall covered in floor to ceiling windows, were covered in dark brown wood paneling and book shelves. The carpet was avocado green and chocolate brown shag and the furniture was painted a brown to match the paneled walls.

"Merlin, it's horrendous. It's like the 70's threw up in here." The décor reminded me of a makeover show I once saw on the telly while cleaning. After realizing that I couldn't change anything until I had a household charms book I focused on the next thing on my to-do list; contact 'Mione.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I shouted watching a giant stag erupt from my wand, "I need you to go to Hermione Granger and relay this message. 'Mione I need to speak to you immediately. I'm at the Ministry, it's a disaster here. I need you to go to the Headmaster's Office so I can floo speak with you. I'm in the Minister's Office.' Alright that should be it, Please find her quickly." I said to the stag.

After about 15 min of waiting the floo flares up and Mione pops her head through. "Harry! I was so worried, you disappeared and Ron and I didn't know where you went…Oh Harry…" she said with a sigh, "What have you gotten yourself into now." "Hi Mione nice to speak to you too," I said with a lopsided smile as I kneeled down if front of the fireplace.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you even start; tell me what in the Godric is going on!"

"Mione cool it and I'll tell you!" I shout just to shut her up. "I was headed up to Gryfindor Tower to take a nap when Percy came running up to me saying I was needed at the Ministry immediately. Without giving me time to protest or tell anyone he apparated us to the Ministry where Bloody Fudge introduced me as the New Minister for Magic! It was a madhouse in there and he gave me no option but to accept the position and take charge."

"But Harry, you're too young and you haven't even finished your schooling!" Hermione interrupted. I know but the idiots don't care, they just want the BWL to be in charge," I said quickly shutting her up. "Anyways, I need you to do some things for me. First, I need you to tell McGonagall that she is the official Headmistress of Hogwarts and that I'll explain everything to the order later. Second, I need you to go to the library and find a book on household charms that specializes in interior decorating. This office looks like it's from the 70's. And last, but probably the most important thing is for you to find the Malfoy family and tell them I have a preposition for them. Tell them I'm the new Minister and would like to make a deal with them.—Mione don't look at me like that," commenting on her disgusted and disbelieving look, " I have my reasons for doing this and you're just going to have to trust me."

"But Harry…They're Death Eaters!"

"Yes but they also saved my life multiple times. I need them so you are just going to have to deal with it. DON'T TELL RON! I can't handle another fight today. If they accept have them floo directly to the Minister's Office. Thanks Mione you're the best." "Fine, give me an hour to do all this. I just hope you know what you are doing," she said signing off.

Getting up from the floor I wandered over to the book shelf in search of something to do for the next hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I would love reviews but they are not mandatory like some other writers make them. Flamers are welcome but if you are going to flame my story don't be rude about it, tell me why you don't like my story and if you want to how you would change it or just stop reading it I don't care. <strong>

*****Tell me if you like the 3****rd**** person POV or not I'm trying it out and I feel like it was successful but I'm the writer and not the one reading this. **

**-Bex  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't going to post this till after this weekend but I decided to post it tonight instead. Hope you enjoy it. It's not a really exciting chapter but it is necessary. ****This chapter is short but maybe the next one will be longer (Haven't fully written it yet.) **

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note****: So I'm in the process of writing chapter 4 and 5 and I have an idea on how I would make it a Drarry (Harry/Draco) but I haven't written it yet. Tell me if you guys like that pairing or if you want another pairing or no pairing at all, just no Ginny (mother complex), Hermione (to sister-ish for me), or Pansy (can't write it) with Harry pairing. **

**I've had some votes for Harry/Luna but I'm not quite sure how to write that one. We'll see. **

**Now, on with the story.  
><strong>

"Normal talking"

'_Personal thoughts'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**XXX HGPOV XXX**

Signing off from talking with Harry, I just wanted to scream. "Harry you bloody idiot, can't you ever say no?" I said to the empty office. "He-Hem," at least I thought the office was empty. Someone cleared their throat again making me turn around with curiosity. "Oh, hello Professor" I stammered out, thinking _'that's one less person I have to find.'_

"And what, Ms. Granger, are you doing in the Headmaster's Office?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"I was talking to Harry over the floo. You see…He was coerced into taking the position of Minister for Magic by Fudge and so now he's in charge and was asking for a couple of things to be done here." "Interesting," McGonagall said, "And what are these tasks he supplied you with?"

"Well the first one was to find you and tell you that you are the official Headmistress of Hogwarts now—Congratulations by the way—and that he would explain everything to the Order later."

"I was planning on taking the position anyways, but it's nice to have his approval," McGonagall spoke in a slightly amused tone, "and the other tasks?"

"Um, well he needed me to find a book on household charms to change the interior of the Minister's Office." At that McGonagall outright laughed and her usually stern face broke into a true smile with her eyes twinkling. "Yes well I heard the office was hideous. Good for him."

"And the last one was to find the Malfoy's and tell them that he wants to make a deal with them. But he wouldn't tell me anything else, just to trust him." I said nervously, trying to gage her reaction.

"And trust him you should, Ms. Granger. Has he ever led you wrong? (Shaking my head no) No I thought not. Well if you're looking for the Malfoy's then I would check the Great Hall. That's the last place I saw them." "Thank you Professor." I said on my way out heading to the library.

Walking into the Great Hall I immediately spot the Malfoy's huddled together off to the side. Dodging my way around injured and dead bodies I finally make my way over to them. "Um, Mr. Malfoy?" I ask shyly.

"What is it Granger? We don't have all day," Draco spat out, but with less venom than usual. "I was sent by Harry to ask something of you. You see…he's just been made Minister for Magic." "Oh great we're all doomed," Draco cut in. "Draco! Cease talking this instant and let the girl finish," Mrs. Malfoy reprimanded. "Ms. Granger please, continue."

"Uh…Thank you? Anyways Harry's been made the new Minister and told me to tell you that he has a preposition for you three. He didn't tell me what it was about, just that he wanted to make a deal. If you accept then he said to floo directly to the Minister's Office because the Ministry is a disaster." I finish saying quickly.

"Is it true or are you just joshing us Ms. Granger?" Mr. Malfoy questioned. "I swear its true Mr. Malfoy. Look if you still don't believe me then I'll swear on my magic that Harry really wants to talk to you."

"That won't be necessary, for some reason I believe you. Now, could you point us to a working floo? We wouldn't want to keep the Minister waiting, now would we?" Mr. Malfoy said in a haughty tone.

"Uh yeah the Headmaster's office is connected. And if you could give this to Harry that would be great." I said while shoving the Charms book into Draco's hands. "Household Charms for the Modern Witch?" Draco snorted reading the title out loud. "He wants to redecorate his office," I squeak.

"Yes well we must be taking our leave, good day to you Ms. Granger." Mr. Malfoy said while exiting the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note<span>: I would love reviews but they are not mandatory like some other writers make them. Flamers are welcome but if you are going to flame my story don't be rude about it, tell me why you don't like my story and if you want to how you would change it or just stop reading it I don't care. **

****Tell me how you want Ron to react. I'm leaning towards him blowing up on Harry and severing ties with him (at least for a while) but I haven't written it yet. In cannon he always comes back but can he really handle the pressure and jealously of having his best friend as the youngest Minister ever and also as the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice? Plus Harry went to the Malfoy's for help without consulting him and Hermione first. **

****Mione will support him for the most part but it she won't like some of the laws he will start to pass soon.  
><strong>

*****I'm moving in less than a week and then I start classes on the 18****th**** and work on the 19****th**** so this may be the last update for a bit. I'm going to try and finish writing chapter 4 and 5 this weekend so all I have to do is type it but I have to start packing and finishing all the stuff I have yet to do before I leave the state for 10 months.  
><strong>

**-Bex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** See chapter 1.**

**Pairings:** So I've decided out of majority vote and my own preference that this will be a Drarry (Draco/Harry) story. Yes that means this will eventually be SLASH. I'm sorry if that is not your style or if it offends you, but if you look at my profile that is mainly what I read, so it really is easier for me to write it. I highly doubt it will be a graphic or very in depth SLASH story (until maybe later on) however I am writing this warning now so If you want you can pull out of the story before we get to that point.

The only het pairing that was requested was Harry/Luna but I really have no idea how to write Luna at this moment.

***To those of you that love this pairing it will be at least a couple of chapters before the boys accept their feelings for each other so you will just have to be patient.***

**Author's note:** Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've had this chapter written for almost two months but just never gotten around to typing it. To be honest school and work caught me off guard this semester. I'm trying to finish my degree early so I'm taking more advances classes than before so it's hard to find time. It's not much of an excuse but real life sucks sometimes.

I also kind of lost faith in this story for a bit, I started reading a couple other fanfics and honestly started hating mine. Now I can't say if I'm back for good but I will try to finish this fic. Writing is hard for me (I truly don't like it) but I'm on a sabbatical from ballet at the moment so this is the only way I can really express myself. Now, enough of my excuses and onto the story.

*This is unbetaed so there will be mistakes. But I'm to the point that I really don't care.*

* * *

><p>"Normal speaking"<p>

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 4**

**XXX 3****rd**** Person POV XXX**

No one could argue that Harry was a patient person (always rushing into things before thinking). So waiting for the Malfoy's got extremely boring after ten minutes of nothing to do (the bookshelves held nothing of interest). This had Harry rummaging through the entire office in search of entertainment. After a very long (in his opinion) search Harry had acquired a couple of rubber bands, a bunch of pointless documents, and a pouch of marble-ish looking glass balls. (AN: I know these are muggle object but work with me.)

Thirty minutes later the Malfoy's found the Potter Heir sitting in the middle of the room shooting small glass balls at charmed paper airplane documents zooming around the office. "Ready, Aim, FIRE! …Bulls eye!" Harry shouted seemingly oblivious to the room's other occupants.

"Potter! What in Salazar's name are you doing?" Draco sneered trying to hide his curiosity. "I was bored," Harry automatically responded not bothering to turn around. "Really Potter, shooting papers out of the sky?" "For your information _Malfoy_," Harry said finally turning to his guests, "they are paper airplanes and I was shooting them down with missiles, like you would in a Muggle war. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I glad you could join me here." Harry finished greeting the elder Malfoy's while silently canceling the charm on the papers and moved his chair back behind his desk. "Like Hermione said, I've been made Minister, _for some reason _(he mumbled under his breath.) Seeing as how I really have no idea on what to do as Minister I'm as you could say; extending an olive branch. But first did Mione give you a Charms book for me?"

"Here Potter," Malfoy said while shoving the book in Harry's hands. "Sweet! This office really needs an upgrade." He said while flipping through the book looking for the right spells. "Ah-ha! Here it is" he shouted excitedly. Pointing to the door wall Harry shouts "_Colo poena_" making a squiggly line shape with his wand with a sharp flick at the end. The wall color changed instantly to a muted sage green on top and a light cream on bottom divided by a rich dark brown chair railing that matched the crown molding on the ceiling and floor runners. He did this to every wall and changed the color of the carpet to a subtle beige.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you know of a spell to change the furniture to a different wood and style. This book only has Charms not Transfiguration." "In fact I do Mr. Potter. The spell is '_Abeo ornamentum' _Mrs. Malfoy said drawing out the first word while tracing her wand in a circle pattern with a slash through it. "You have to concentrate really hard on everything you want while you are speaking the spell to get your desired results." "Thank you, '_Abeo ornamentum'" _Harry repeated changing his desk to one similarly styled like the desk in the Headmaster's Office. "It worked!"

"Indeed Mr. Potter. Would you kindly hurry up? I wish to change out of these disgusting robes sometime this evening." Mr. Malfoy sneered.

"Oh right, sorry," He spoke quickly finishing the rest of the furniture, making sure the desk and bookshelves matched the color of the brown molding. He also transfigured a couple of old documents into brown leather wingback chairs and a matching sofa. The chairs were places around the desk and the sofa was placed on the right wall between two bookshelves facing the fireplace on the opposite wall. "Nice design Mr. Potter." Mrs. Malfoy commented.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, now that that's finished would you mind taking a seat so we can talk business." Harry questioned gesturing to the newly transfigured sofa. "Would you like anything to drink, tea, coffee?"<p>

"Tea please"

"Pumpkin juice"

"A bottle of Fire whiskey if you have it, I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"Coming right up. Winky!" Harry said. "Mr. Harry Potter sir called?" Winky said looking at the other occupants in the room, not recognizing them. "Yes I did, I need you to bring two cups of tea with cream and sugar, a glass of pumpkin juice, and a bottle of fire whisky. And you can call me Master again, we're not in the presence of Hermione so you don't have to worry," Harry said.

"Oh thank you Master! Winky be's hating not calling you master, sir. Winky is not liking Evil-Hat-Lady and her mad talk about free elves," Winky said with a shudder at the last part before she popped away.

Draco snorted "Potter you have an elf? I would have thought you supported Granger and her protest for Elf Rights."

"Actually Malfoy, I have two house elves. I inherited Kreacher two years ago when my godfather passed and Winky came to me one night in the Hogwarts kitchens asking if I could be her master because I was the Great and Noble Harry Potter that helped Dobby so much and she was very lost without serving a family anymore. I agreed and we've kept it secret since the middle of sixth year." Harry informed the Malfoy's.

"Now back to why I requested your presence—thank you Winky, you can go to Grimuald Place and start cleaning the kitchen , sitting room, and library, we'll be staying there from now on—I've been made Minister and I really have no idea what I'm doing." Harry finished.

"Mr. Malfoy" he said turning to face him directly, "I can honestly say I really don't like you" The feelings mutual Mr. Potter" "However, I do respect you for your ability to practically run the entire Ministry from the shadows. There's no argument that you know what you are doing." "Thank you Mr. Potter" Lucius said surprised by the complement. "With that being said would you consider becoming my advisor on all Ministry related things?" Harry questioned, without waiting for an immediate answer Harry turned to the Lady Malfoy.

"Mrs. Malfoy—'Please call me Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy is my late Mother-In-Law'—Alright, Narcissa," Harry said testing the unfamiliar name. "Since I am now a prominent figure in society I feel like I should start acting that way. I was raised by Muggles so I have no idea on Wizarding traditions and customs, especially the traditions of purebloods. I would like to further my education on these so I can represent my titles as Minister for Magic as well as my own personal titles as head of the Houses of Potter and Black to the best of my abilities. I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me the ways of pureblood culture so I don't fail miserably."

"I'd be honored to Mr. Potter, I just have one question; how did you come by the title of Lord Black? I was under the impression that my family name died out with the passing of Sirius." Narcissa questioned.

"Well you know how I inherited my one house elf from my late godfather; well…my godfather was Sirius Black. During the Yule Holiday of my fifth year I stayed with him while the Weasley's were otherwise occupied. He asked me if I was willing to become his heir since he had no children and I said yes. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father so I felt honored that he would make it legal. We performed the blood adoption ritual and then snuck into Gringotts and had it legalized, so I'm now officially Lord Potter-Black."

"Now Malfoy," Harry said turning to the Malfoy heir. "I honestly feel weird with calling you Malfoy when I call your father that. Would you be against going by our first names? (smirking at Draco's disbelieving look) It's either that or I call you Ferret all the time."

"I suppose I have no real qualms with you calling me Draco," he conceded, "however I have two conditions. First you take my offer of friendship that you so blatantly ignored seven years ago, and we try to be civil towards one another. And second if you ever call me Ferret then I have full right to hex you and call you Scarhead or any other names I come up with."

"Deal," Harry said reaching his hand out to Draco. "My name is Harry Potter, I'm the new Minister for Magic. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Likewise, My name is Draco Malfoy of the Most Noble and Great* House of Malfoy." They shook hands with small triumphant smiles ghosting both faces.

"Now, the thing I really wanted to ask you was if you would be willing to help me study and achieve my NEWTS? I feel like I'm not qualified to be Minister when I've not finished my schooling."

"Why me?" Draco asked flabbergasted. "Why don't you ask Granger or somebody else?"

"Well to be honest I'm tired of her, since last August I've spent every waking moment with her camping in the middle of nowhere on a mission from Dumbledore. I need a break and so does she. That and you've been second in our year since the beginning and if it wasn't for Hermione being a walking encyclopedia you would be the top of our class. I love Mione to death but she drives me crazy with her study habits. So what do you say will you help me?"

"Yeah, sure, you're not entirely hopeless. So I suppose it wouldn't hurt to lend my expertise."

"Brilliant. Mr. Malfoy, no objections to my proposition?"

"None at all Mr. Potter consider us business associates." Mr. Malfoy said with a slight smirk. _I still have my job and I'm in good favor with The-Boy-Who-Lived._

* * *

><p>*Ok I know it's not what their title really is but I'm too tired to look it up on the internet and my HP books are in my home state, so for right now it's Most Noble and Great House of Malfoy. If anyone wants me to change it give me the answer in a review.<p>

**A/N: **So I have a couple ideas on how this fic can go. In your guy's opinion do you want Remus and Sirius alive or do you want Harry to receive Teddy? If Remus is alive Tonks won't be. Remus and Sirius will be together. If you want Sirius alive then I have an idea to get him out of the veil later on in the fic. If the majority of you decide that you want them dead then Harry will receive Teddy half way through the fic and him and Malfoy get to learn how to raise a child. Either way works for me I'm just torn between the options.

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'm flying home for the weekend and the week I get back is Midterms so you get it when you get it. **

-Bex


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, ok so I know I haven't updated in forever! I know you guys probably don't want to hear my excuses but here they are anyways: _

_1) School is kicking my butt, last semester I wasn't taking very many classes but they were all extremely tough. This semester I'm taking 18 credits (for you people not familiar with the American school system that's the most classes you are allowed to take at a time in the majority of universities). _

_2) My teachers have actually made us do work (exams, essays, group projects) this semester. (there is a running joke at my university that the Criminal Justice Department doesn't give the students any work to do because the professors are too lazy to actually grade anything)._

_ 3) I just have had no inspiration to write anything, at all, including essays. _

_4) I'm a huge procrastinator. _

_Please feel free to chose any, all, or none of the excuses above. This chapter finally made it typed thanks to the many people that have story alerted me this week. You guys should all thank **The Shameless BookWorm** because she wrote an awesome review and that truly made me update tonight. Check out her stories they are awesome._

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

_thoughts_

Chapter 5

"Wicked well now that business is taken care of we probably should discuss living arrangements. From what I've heard from Kingsley this afternoon they had Malfoy Manor seized due to its part in sheltering the Dark Order, leaving you without a house, for the time being. Even though I'm the Minister Kingsley feels that it's for the 'Greater Good' of the Wizarding Community to cleanse the house of all dark artifacts.

I can't sway his mind as of yet, so you have a few options; one stay at one of your other properties, but I'm not sure how many of them have been seized by the Ministry, you can stay at an Inn—where you would probably get mobbed for your family's role in the war. Or...you can retire to the Black Mansion with me for a while. It's unplottable and inaccessible to anyone without my permission."

-POP!-

"I'll let you discuss this while I deal with Kreacher and our...guest." Harry said the last part with a grin that made even the Malfoys cringe.

"Why hello Madam Umbridge, glad could join us in _my _lovely new office. You and I need to have a little _chat_ later on," Harry hissed in a cold emotionless voice. "Kreacher, take her to the dungeons in Grimuald Place."

"Yes Master Harry, I be taking toady-lady there now."

"Oh and Kreacher, she was the one that bought Master Regulus' necklace from Dung..."

"Is Master Harry letting Kreacher get revenge?" the elf questioned excitedly.

"All I'm saying is that you should _'welcome' _ our house guest in a manner that your late Mistress would be proud of...just don't kill her."

_That's my job,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Harry turned back to the Malfoys just as Kreacher popped out, "So...Mr. Malfoy what is your decision on your housing arrangements?"<p>

"We've decided to you up on your hospitality for the time being." Lucius said clearly not happy with any of the options.

"Brilliant, I'll just have Winky pop over to your estate to grab your clothes and any other necessities.

After disgusing with themselves and Winky on what they might need for the duration of their stay, the Malfoys turned to Harry for instructions on how to get to Grimuald Place.

"Alright, I made a Portkey because the floo is not yet connected," Harry said, "are you guys ready to go?" receiving three nods, the new Minster quickly activated the portkey and the four left the office in a swirl of color.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that is the chapter. I know it's short. I'm not sure when the next one will be out, however I do know that it will not take almost 7 months like it did for this chapter. Bare with me, school ends the first of May (my birthday) and then I will be doing an internship at a police department this summer so hopefully I can update in a timely manner. <strong>

**Besos,**

**Bex**


End file.
